Tsukuyomi infini
by hokageminato
Summary: Attention pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans SPOIL! Le vrai résumé de l'histoire est trop long pour tenir ici alors je vais faire très court! Au terme de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, le 6em Hokage se pose des questions. Et si la paix apparente n'était qu'illusoire? L'alliance shinobi a-t-elle réellement vaincu tous ces puissants adversaires? Naruto doûte.


**Crédits: **

-Les personnages sont, toujours et encore, du génie Masashi Kishimoto, ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.  
-J'écris cette fiction pour répondre à un défis lancé par uzumaki_san: /userinfo/uzumaki_

**Résumé: **

Quelque fois, lorsque je regarde la lune, j'ai l'impression d'y voir le reflet du sharingan de Sasuke et dans ces moments là, je me dit que j'ai bien fait de le laisser courir le monde plutôt que de le coincer dans le village. Cela me donne le sentiment d'avoir fait une fois quelque chose de bien pour lui. Alors face à cette lune rouge qui me fait penser à lui, je me souvient de cette guerre que nous avons gagné, à ces ennemis qui avaient pourtant l'air invincible, que nous avons vaincu.  
Quelque fois, lorsque je repense à ce combat , je me dit que ce n'est pas vrai, que nous n'avons pu renverser ni Obito, ni Madara et encore moins Juubi, et que nous avons finalement perdu cette guerre et la véritable paix. Que nous ne somme au final que les marionnettes d'un théâtre que quelqu'un dirigerai depuis la lune.  
Et toi Kurama, qu'en penses-tu? Que pense-tu de cela toi qui n'as plus parlé depuis cette guerre? Je sais que tu es toujours là comme depuis le jour de ma naissance mais tu ne réponds plus à mes appels comme si l'un de nous deux était enfermé dans une gigantesque bulle insonorisée.  
Et pourtant, le résultat est bien là, lorsque tous ensemble, lorsque les cœurs de tous ces ninjas ont battu à l'unisson pour une seul et même cause reliés par ton chakra, je me dit que ce serait dommage que ça n'est pas fonctionné et que nous ayons perdu, alors je me raccroche à cet espoir, celui-là même qui fait que le monde est aujourd'hui en paix, que l'amour et l'amitié aient triomphé du cercle de la haine.  
Je me conforte à l'idée que Jiraya-senseï avait raison, que les hommes peuvent se comprendre et vivre en harmonie, tous en ensemble.

**Rating:**

k peut être que je le modifierai en cas de lemon mais à apriori pour l'instant ce n'est pas prévu!

**NDA: **

Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors voici le prologue de cette fiction, il est assez court mais ce n'est qu'un premier jet, j'aimerais rajouter quelques passages alors je risque de modifié ce chapitre assez rapidement!

Bon je tiens encore à préciser que pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans cette fic ou du moins son début est MEGA SPOIL

Bref sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

L'attaque était surpuissante, de gigantesques pieux tombaient du ciel par millier, les éviter relevait presque de l'impossible. Déjà plusieurs dizaines de victimes gisaient, inanimées sur le sol à quelques mètres de Naruto. Ce dernier dont la volonté s'effritait au fur et à mesure que les corps tombaient, bouillonnait intérieurement de rage face à cette hécatombe. Il se sentait responsable de chaque vie que jouissaient à voler les ennemis du monde shinobi et comptait bien les leur faire payer. Il refusait de se laisser manipuler par des extrémistes tels que Madara et Obito Uchiwa qui considérait la paix utopique et capables de tout pour mettre en œuvre leur illusion d'un monde parfait. Cependant il perdait courage face au spectacle de tous ces hommes et femmes, morts en simples marionnettes de ces puissants ninjas au Sharingan, dont les fils ne servaient qu'à l'atteindre lui. Il commençait à se demander si se rendre n'épargnerait pas beaucoup de souffrances inutiles et de vies innocentes.

Toutefois il n'était pas réellement en mesure de se poser ce genre de questions à cet instant précis puisque, lançant des fûton rasen shuriken à tour de bras pour protéger de son mieux ses compagnons, il commençait à se vider de son énergie peu à peu. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva, il tomba finalement à genoux sur le sol, épuisé tandis que les projectiles meurtriers déboulaient encore de tous cotés. Il ne se relèverait pas à temps. Hinata sans hésiter, réagissant alors à une vitesse fulgurante se jeta devant lui, protégeant de son corps celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé de l'attaque mortelle.

Le temps s'arrêta, les secondes devinrent des heures. Naruto horrifié regardait au ralenti son amie se sacrifier pour lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas renoncer en tombant amoureuse de lui des années plutôt et qu'elle ne donnerait pas sa vie en vain. Le seul capable de sauver ce monde des terrifiants adversaires face auxquels les shinobis des 5 grands pays ninjas combattaient en ce moment même avec tant d'ardeur, était devant elle, affichant pour la première fois un regard apeuré qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Hinata attendait la mort. Elle ne vint pas. La jeune fille perçut seulement un bruit de chaire déchiquetée et sentit une gerbe de sang lui souiller le visage. Les derniers projectiles de l'attaque ennemie avait trouvés leur cible. N'osant pas se retourner, elle se raccrochait avec désespoir aux iris bleu azure de celui qu'elle avait tenter de protéger, elle connaissait trop bien le chakra de l'homme qui venait de tomber à ses cotés. Cependant le hurlement de Naruto qui retentit avec rage ne fit que lui confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Neji! Il nous faut un médecin ici! » Cria-t-il.

Il soutenait à présent le cousin d'Hinata transpercé de part et d'autre par 3 de ces larges pieux.

« Non...Il est... trop tard... » Une quinte de toux vint interrompre le brun dont le sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres.

La tête posée sur l'épaule de Naruto il faisait à présent face à la jeune fille aux même yeux de nacres que lui, preuve physique de la puissance que renfermait leur famille. Les visages des deux Hyuga étaient si proches qu'il pouvait voir des larmes perler au creux des paupières de sa cousine et commencer à couler le long de ses joues, tandis que son regard à elle ne pouvait se détacher de la marque maudite qu'il portait au front que ne cachait plus son bandeau frontal, tombé lors de sa dernière attaque. Ce sceau transmis de génération en génération à la bunke, branche parallèle du clan Hyuga, était ni plus ni moins le symbole apparent de la soumission dont il devait faire preuve envers celle qui lui faisait face. Cependant son regard était doux et on pouvait y déceler une certaine fierté, expressions qu'il était rare de lire sur ses traits fins.

S'adressant au blond mais ne la quittant pas des yeux, il reprit d'une voix hachée,

« Hinata est prête... à mourir pour toi Naruto... Alors garde en tête que ta vie... ne t'appartient plus désormais... Cela inclus...la mienne aussi... » Tandis que le Byakugan du blessé se désactivait sous le dysfonctionnement de son chakra, la brune dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas restait muette, incapable de bouger face à la mort qui frappait une fois de plus, consciente que son cousin prononçait là ses dernières paroles.

Naruto lui, tremblant de rage demandait pourquoi.

« Naruto... Les mots que tu m'as dit autrefois... m'ont libéré des chaînes de ma malédiction...

-Mes mots?

-Lors de notre affrontement... pendant l'examen chuunin... Je t'ai demandé... pourquoi tu essayais tant d'échapper à ta destinée...tu m'as répondu... ''parce qu'on m'appelle le perdant''. » En effet Naruto se souvenait de ses paroles lors de leur premier combat et même s'il était de notoriété publique que le Hyuga avait beaucoup changé après leur rencontre il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait pu avoir un impact assez important sur quelqu'un comme Neji pour qu'il en parle à l'article de la mort.

Malgré tout il ne comprenait pas, rageant contre lui même, ravalant ses sanglots et serrant les poings, il l'interrogea,

« Neji pourquoi irais-tu si loin pour moi?! Sacrifiant ta vie... » Il est vrai que les deux ninjas avaient souvent eu l'occasion de se côtoyer et chacun éprouvait un respect immense envers l'autre, cependant il ne se considéraient pas non plus comme des amis proches et le blond peinait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui aurait pu pousser son camarade à en arriver là.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux explications, déjà les forces de Neji l'abandonnaient. Il lui répondit malgré tout dans un ultime effort,

« Parce qu'on m'appelait le génie ». Le blond ne put retenir une larme qui coula le long de sa joue. Neji venait de prononcer ses derniers mots, et ils étaient pour lui. Cette phrase que lui seul était en mesure de comprendre, d'en saisir le sens exact et les nombreux sous entendus qu'elle décelait.

Le sceau sur le front du brun qui représentait tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu dans sa vie, s'estompait. Peu à peu, la cage s'ouvrait lentement laissant l'oiseau prisonnier sortir et s'envoler pour la première fois. _Père je comprend maintenant, la liberté de pouvoir changer sa mort. Le pouvoir de croire en soi même et d'en user pour les autres c'est le pouvoir de bouleverser son destin. _Ce furent là les dernière pensées de Neji, membre du clan Hyuga, ninja inestimable de Konoha.

Un peu plus loin un aigle prenait son envol.

Une voix froide et méprisante rompit le silence qui régnait depuis quelques secondes, entraîné par la mort de Neji, héritier le plus doué du clan le plus puissant du village caché des feuilles.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu ne nous laisserais pas tuer tes amis? Pourtant regarde autour de toi... » En effet partout où il posait les yeux, Naruto n'apercevait que des corps mutilés dont les esprits s'étaient déjà enfuit vers le néant. Une boule se forma dans le creux de sa gorge, toutes ces vies sacrifiées. Son père avait raison, une paix durable n'existerait pas tant que le système shinobi perdurerait. Cette soif de puissance que renfermer une grande partie des hommes se soldait toujours pas une guerre. Aujourd'hui, c'était la sienne. Bien qu'il ne chercha pas à devenir plus fort ou à imposer sa volonté propre, Naruto se retrouvait au milieu de ce champ de bataille, comptant par centaines le nombre de victimes dont plus d'un avaient été ses amis, des connaissances, des personnes qu'il avait côtoyé à plusieurs reprises au cours de ces dernières années. Alors pour la première fois de sa vie, il baissa les bras, sa détermination le quittant totalement. Le sacrifice de Neji avait été la goutte de trop, celle qui avait non seulement fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli mais aussi ses yeux qui n'en pouvaient plus retenir leurs larmes.

« Ose le redire encore! » Repris la voix. Mais lui resta muet, incapable de dire un mot, encore moins de bouger, le regard vide, fixant le visage figé de Neji qui ne s'animerait plus.

« Je t'ai dis ose le redire encore! Qu'éprouves tu en sentant le corps de tes amis devenir raides et froids et réaliser qu'ils sont morts?! Ce n'est que le début, je ferai voler en éclat tes jolis mots et tes jolis principes. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle de rêve et d'espoir! C'est ça l'authenticité. Mais que possède tu toi au juste dans cette réalité? Tu n'as ni père, ni mère, ton sensei Jiraya a trépassé. Et tant que tu continueras à t'obstiner, tu verras tes amis partir les uns après les autres. Personne de ceux qui te reconnaissent aujourd'hui ne survivra. Tu sais pertinemment ce qui t'attend à terme. La solitude! Naruto cette réalité tu peux t'en soustraire. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, viens! » Le blond, perdu, choqué, touché par les paroles de son ennemi Obito, ne trouvant aucune alternative à sa propre souffrance et à celle qu'il imposait aux autres tendis la main vers le camp adverse.

La gifle retentit comme un dernier geste désespéré aux oreilles de chacun des shinobis présents retenant leur souffle. S'étaient-ils battu jusqu'à leurs dernières réserves de chakra pour rien? Toutes ces vies avaient elles été sacrifiées en vain? Si Naruto rejoignait les Uchiwa la guerre prenait fin, ils la perdaient.

« Hinata… » souffla Naruto ému. La brune, sa main toujours en contact avec la peau trempée de sueur et de larmes de Naruto, pleurait elle aussi, mais de rage à présent, puis retrouvant l'usage de la parole elle s'adressa à lui avec colère,

« As-tu compris le sens des propos de Neji? Que ta vie ne t'appartenait pas Naruto! » Puis se radoucissant, sa main n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa joue, elle enchaîna, « Tes mots et ton credo, ta volonté de ne pas laisser tes camarades mourir... Ne sont pas des mensonges! Ce sont justement ces même mots qui lui ont permis d'aller si loin! Il n'était pas le seul mais tous le monde ici porte en soi ces mêmes paroles et les mêmes convictions, et c'est ce qui fait que les vies sont toutes liées les unes aux autres. C'est pour ça que nous sommes tous des camarades. Si tout le monde renonçait à ces mots et à ses certitudes, alors le geste de Neji n'aurait plus aucun sens! Et ce serait le meilleur moyen de tuer tes camarades! Plus rien ne les lierait. Toujours aller de l'avant et ne jamais revenir sur sa parole, c'est aussi ma voie de ninja! Alors Naruto, relevons nous ensemble!»

Levant la main il prit alors la sienne, il se remirent debout ensemble toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

« Hinata... Merci. Je reprends mes esprits et c'est grâce à toi qui a toujours été à mes cotés. Ma vie ne m'appartient plus désormais. » _Neji... Merci à toi également. _

Naruto reprit donc le combat, plus déterminé et plus puissant que jamais, transmettant le chakra du démon renard à Hinata, d'abord, puis à tous ses compagnons encore en vie grâce à ses clones. Alors ensemble, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde, les ninjas des 5 grandes nation lancèrent une attaque groupée au nom de l'alliance shinobi, jouant là leur dernier atout dans cette guerre qui faisait rage.

Le heurt fût d'une puissance inouïe, chacun des membres de l'alliance s'évanouit sous la violence de l'onde de choc.

A leur réveil, une fois la poussière retombée, ne subsistait plus rien si ce n'est un énorme cratère vide de toutes traces de vie. Juubi, Obito et Madara Uchiwa n'étaient plus. C'est ainsi que l'alliance gagna silencieusement la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Chacun de ses membres se sentant relié aux autres par un fil indéfinissable, peut être était ce le fait d'avoir ressentit tous ensemble le même chakra en même temps, peut être était ce le traumatisme commun qu'engendre les retombé des rudes batailles ou peut être simplement l'euphorie de la victoire atténué par la souffrance de la mort encore trop présente. Personne n'aurait su dire exactement le pont qui les rattachaient les uns au autres, mais ils étaient là, ils avaient gagné la guerre, émergeant doucement du sommeil pour faire face à la réalité que teintait la lune de rouge, tel un immense Sharingan.

.

* * *

**.  
**

* * *

**NDA:**

Alors je pense que certains auront remarqué que ce chapitre n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une reprise à ma sauce des scans 614-615-616. C'est normal, c'était le but recherché! Ne vous en faites pas pour ce qui est du reste de l'histoire, elle sera entièrement de moi! J'avais juste envie de m'attarder un peu sur Neji dont la mort est très importante pour Naruto et sur la fin de la guerre! Je rajouterai sans aucun doutes quelques détails par ci par là et surtout un passage sur Kurama qui risque d'être assez long!

Voilà donc pour cette première partie. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! :)


End file.
